


Just a bit of Jimon

by Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts/pseuds/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts
Summary: 'Do you love me too or is my heart going  to be broken once again ?' The vampire asked with his eyes, words caught in his throat.'I do. So much. It's scaring the shit out of me.' That's the answer he was supposed to read in Jace's eyes.





	1. I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo. This is a collection of Drabbles/One-Shots about Jimon.

Simon's guitar's strap was flung over his shoulder, a soft smile lingering on his lips as he watched Clary in the crowd. Going solo was as scary as it was exhilarating and the boy was enjoying every second of it.

Lately, Simon had made a lot of mistakes, but forgiving his best friend hadn't been one. It had made things so much easier. For him and for her. He still found Clary gorgeous, mesmerizing even as she would hum along, her head nodding a little. But the love, it had grown fonder, sweeter, no longer laced with desire. He just saw Clary as she was. And he loved what he saw. But in love ? He no longer was.

What he didn't saw, was Jace. Standing at the bar, a glass in his hand, a small smile he was trying his best to repress lingering on his lips.

At first Jace had came for... His 'book club'. But most of the girls were boring so he figured he could use a glass to help him get in the mood. He was ordering when he heard the strum of a guitar. He had thrown back his head and groaned. How could he forget that Simon would be here ? Not that where Simon would be mattered. But it kinda did. And tonight Jace wanted to drown himself into girls and alcohol instead of angst and self-loathing.

His plans changed the second he heard the so familiar voice. Soft, not quite polished yet. It was... Raw and genuine. It was deep and beautiful. It was... Simon. The song was full of rhythm and melancholy yet, it was just like the Daylighter, refreshing, somewhat hopeful and teasing. It was so odd...

The blonde Shadowhunter could appreciate all the subtleties of the melody and he found himself dumbstruck. Simon Lewis, slightly clumsy, awfully chatty had written that ? A song Jace could relate way too much for his liking, so heartfelt. Like an answer to some questions he had asked himself but never bothered to utter aloud. Someone, out of all people, Simon was telling him that his feelings were valid...

The singer's eyes wandered around the crowd, before landing on Jace. He seemed surprised at first but it easily subsided, a soft smile found its way on his lips, his eyes sparkling a little. Simon just had this ability to wear his heart on his sleeve making it easy to decipher his feelings. And right now, Simon's smile was speaking, maybe even louder than the song. Because in spite of everything wrong in his life, he was happy.

Jace surprised himself, smiling back. Glad he had been noticed in the crowd, proud even. Because of all the people Simon could've looked at. He looked at him. The Nephilim couldn't pinpoint why, but it made him happy. Ridiculously.

Clary glanced around the crowd as well, to see on who her best friend's eyes had landed. She expected to see Maia. But she found Jace. The redhead slightly tilted her head to the side as she examined her not-brother of an ex. He looked... Carefree. Enjoying himself. It was a new look on him. She looked back at her best friend and found the same fondness in his eyes.

She probably knew. For two people who supposedly disliked each other, they did spend a lot of time together. Jace would try to suppress a smirk at one of Simon's rambling and the vampire's eyes would linger a tad too long on Jace's chest to be platonic. And all the bickering... She shook her head as it started to make sense. "Idiots." The words escaped her lips in a murmur, amusement clear in her eyes.

She stood up and made her way toward the bar. She sat next to Jace. "Hi." He detached his eyes from Simon who had started his third song and raised an eyebrow. "I see you." Clary said. "And I approve. But hurt him Herondale and I will use your own Seraph to tear you apart limb from limb." She smiled softly.

The blonde Nephilim frowned. "What in Raziel's name are you talking about..?" He asked, before realizing she had just given him the shovel talk. His eyes widened. "Oh." He swallowed hard. "Good to know." He chuckled. "But there's nothing between us."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Except unresolved sexual tension."

"Yeah except..." He furrowed his brows. "What ? I was going to say friendship.." A soft chuckle escaped her lips.

"Jace, Jace, Jace...." She shook her head. "You and Simon like each other just as much as..."

"You and Maia ?" He finished for her, grinning as her cheeks reddened.

Clary shook her head and got closer to him, to whisper, afraid the werewolf barmaid had already heard too much. "It's not the same. At all. Me and Maia are like cats and... Wolves. Nothing will ever happen."

Jace chuckled. "Same goes for me and Simon." He answered before glancing back at the stage. To his disappointment, Simon was gone. He frowned. Where was he ? Was the concert over already..? He glanced around and noticed that the crowd was just as lost as him.

Clary sighed. "Listen, if I do something about Maia, will you do something about Simon?"

Jace raised an eyebrow. "Maybe."

Clary grinned. "It's all I needed to hear." She got back on her feet and got up on stage. She cleared her throat. "Hi everyone. I am Clary... I... Huh... Well, I am singing a song as an interlude." She swallowed hard and smiled softly. She looked for Maia and grinned when she saw the barmaid walking out of the reserve. "This one's for you." She said, looking straight at her. "Wise men say.... Only fools rush in... But, I... Can't... Help... Falling in love... With... You...." She started, slow and scared, but smiling nonetheless.

Jace chuckled at Clary's rather blunt and definitely bold choice. But he saw the smile the two girls were sharing... So, he supposed he had to hold to his part of the bargain now.... He ran a hand through his hair and stood up, heading out of the bar to call Simon. Maybe he wouldn't pick up...

Simon did not need to pick up...Jace heard his ringtone coming from a few meters away.... He walked toward the noise and found him, looking at the ground. "Here to gloat ?" Was the first thing the children of the night said.

Jace's face twitched into an uncomfortable expression . "No... I came here to check up on you..."

Simon chuckled, humorlessly. "Of course. Did Clary send you ?"

"No... Kinda... I mean... Yeah, I guess..."

Simon sighed. "I don't want to hear it. You have my permission. Be happy. I'll give you the shovel talk later, okay ? Not in the mood now besides you probably would win in a fight."

Jace scoffed. "Probably ?"

"I'll have you know I worked on my skills !" Simon shot back, esquissing a small smile. Jace gladly grinned back. And in no time things were back to normal. Their normal that is. Playful banter, a lot on the verge of flirting lately but both of them had ignored it. Or pretended so.

"So.... Why did you leave..?" Jace asked. "Clary went on stage to cover up for you..."

"She noticed I was gone ?" Simon asked, slightly bitterly.

"Of course she did. Everybody did." Jace answered.

"You didn't..." Simon said, in a very low voice.

"What ?" The Nephilim asked

"Nothing." Simon answered.

"I actually did." Jace whispered, using the same tone.

"What ?" The vampire asked.

"Nothing." Was the answer he obtained. Jace ran a tongue on his bottom lip. "Clary... She didn't just went on stage to cover up for you... She went to profess her love for Maia..."

"Oh." Simon said, his eyes widening in realization of how stupid he had just been. It was just him misinterpreting things... "So you two are not back together...?" He asked.

Jace chuckled. "I'm not exactly a chocolate skinned werewolf girl..." He pointed out, grinning.

Simon grinned back. "Good." He said and grabbed Jace's jacket to pull him into a kiss. Meant to be sweet and gentle, barely a brush of lips, that kiss felt like fire and ice meeting each other, you would be surprised by who was fire.

Once he had fought the surprise, Jace found himself naturally kissing back, their lips moving in sync. Simon was the most daring of the two, his hands left the jacket to snakily make their way around Jace's waist, pulling him closer, always. The Nephilim pulled away, to breath, at least a few seconds. When he noticed that Simon was about to speak, he shut him up with a kiss of his own, eager and perfectly knowing how to drive his partner crazy.

He just wanted this moment to last a little longer. No label, no apprehensions, no questions, just them, caught in a wonderful moment. The kind people would want to be everlasting.

The blonde found himself tugging at Simon's bottom lip, earning a soft moan in return. Gosh, that was so hot, Jace didn't think he could be more turned on than he already was. But this sound... It send him over edges. Seeking to hear more, he let go of the vampire lips, leaving a trail of kisses from his jawline down to his neck. He couldn't help but smirk at the noises Simon was trying so hard to muffle.

The vampire was running his hands through his hair, and it felt so good... So intimate... Almost romantic. But it couldn't be right..? Not them... They were... Frenemies as Simon liked to say. And the thought of them as something more, something deeper, was as scary as it was endearing.

Jace cautiously pulled away to look at Simon. The Daylighter was avoiding his gaze and it was more than a save bet to say that he would be blushing if he could. That left the Nephilim wondering how... How someone who had looked so strong and confident a few seconds ago was now looking so beautifully vulnerable ? How did it felt to allow one self to feel ?

"So..." Simon finally said. "That was..."

"It was...?" Jace asked, chuckling. "Simon Lewis, out of words. Now, that is a first...." He said and wetted his lips.

But Simon wasn't in a mood for a witty banter. "What are we ?" He asked, looking into his eyes, seeking for an answer to a question he was aching to ask.

"I don't know... What do you want us to be ?"

"I don't know." Simon started to run his hands through his own hair. "I don't even know what I am. But what I do know for sure is that feelings are involved... At least on my side... But you ?" Simon's eyes were pleading. "Do you..." He sighed.

'Do you love me too or is my heart going to be broken once again ?' The vampire asked with his eyes, words caught in his throat.

'I do. So much. It's scaring the shit out of me.' That's the answer he was supposed to read in Jace's eyes.

But no one said anything and Jace watched Simon walk away.


	2. We Love Clary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes. No. I mean, we can't do that. You're in love with Clary...." Simon said.
> 
> "No. I love Clary. You are in love with Clary."
> 
> "No. I just love Clary." Simon furrowed his brows. "Hold on, so none of us in IN LOVE with Clary ?"

__Simon's lips were on top of Jace's, his hand tugging on the blonde's hair. Their breathing were ragged and incredibly hot. The kiss ? Fiery, passionate and demanding. They were melting into each other, becoming one as Jace kept pulling the dark haired boy closer, his tongue delving into the other boy's mouth. They fought for dominance, feverishly, trying to quell a thirst they didn't even knew was there. Pure lust and desire, an acute craving for each other and yet, it managed to be bittersweet. The taste of the forbidden, something none of them could stop themselves from desiring. Painfully so. And yielding to pleasure was only delightful.

A muffled grunt of discontentment escaped Simon's lips as Jace pulled away to breath. The Nephilim chuckled.

That's when it hit Simon. He was kissing Jace. A guy who, last time he checked, was completely in love with his best friend. "What are we... What are we doing...?" He asked, slowly pulling back, his hands firmly pushing Jace back.

Jace furrowed his brows, had he misread the signals here ? Luckily for him, his mouth had been faster than his brain. "Isn't it obvious ?" He asked, a slight amusement in his tone.

"Yes. No. I mean, we can't do that. You're in love with Clary...." Simon said.

"No. I love Clary. You are in love with Clary."

"No. I just love Clary." Simon furrowed his brows. "Hold on, so none of us in IN LOVE with Clary ? I thought we had to fight for her affection and all... You know, be frenemies.."

Jace laughed delightfully. "I stopped loving Clary this way a long time ago."

Simon frowned. "Then why did you keep up with the whole frenemy act...? The jabs...?"

The Nephilim looked away. "Because I haven't figured out a better way to deal with my feelings for you, yet."

Simon's eyes widened. "Feelings...? For me..?"

Jace kept avoiding his gaze. "Don't make me repeat Lewis. Because I won't. It's all your fault. You and your stupid smile that has the ability to brighten my mood, you and your stupid rambling, you and your stupid ability to feel for others... You're just too goddamn nice !"

Simon chuckled. "I'm seriously getting mixed signals here. Is it good or is it bad...?"

"To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed." The blonde said and sighed. "You are ruining me Simon Lewis.. And I love it. But I can't do that to you.... I have to deal with my demons on my own.... I don't want to be the one to snuff away your light..."

"So you'd rather drown in self hatred and pine in a corner ?" The vampire asked, incredulous.

"Of course. One of us deserves to be happy."

"What if you're the one who can make me happy ?" Simon asked. "What if I want to take the risk ? What if I want you ? With the flaws, with the pain, with the angsty but hot looks ?"

Jace chuckled. "So I'm hot when I'm angsty ?"

Simon rolled his eyes. "Don't pretend you don't know you're hot all the time. I saw you check yourself out in the rear mirror of my van once... But that isn't the point. The point is. I want you, Jace Wayland-Lightwood-Herondale-whatever your current last name is. And just you. So don't you think you get to choose what's best for me."

Jace just looked at him, a little flabbergasted, earning a soft laugh in return.

"Now please, tell me you're going to kiss me again, or I'll find a way to get kidnapped to remind you that you care about me."

Jace shook his head. "No need to go to such lengths for my attention Lewis...." He grinned, leaning in.

And that was it, their lips met once again, with just as much passion and craving as the first time. Simon's hands naturally found their way back to Jace's hair while the nephilim's hands were cupping his face. A moan escaped Simon's lips as Jace's tongue entered his mouth, savoring his lips. Their kiss was so intimate, yet so electrifying, sparks flew in all the directions. No more rush, they had the time to enjoy each other, to discover each other. That kiss was the promise to more, so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I might write a following chapter to the previous one but I'm not sure. I truly don't want to disappoint anyone but if I do it, I wanna do it the right way so it might take time. Besides drabbles are funny to write xD


	3. Just Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace grabbed his wrist. "Wait." He took a deep breath and shut his eyes before leaning in very fast, a ghost of a kiss, really. When he re-opened his eyes, Simon was already gone, vampire speed probably.

"You stay put, I'm going to take care of them."

"No, Simon..."

The vampire rolled his eyes. "Jace... You look sick, as if a vampire almost drank all of your blood sick... Oh right, it happened. I would know, I did it once." He squinted his eyes at the Nephilim. "Don't you dare open your mouth right now. All I'm asking you to do is wait for me here while I slay the demons for once. Won't be my first time. I'd say hopefully my last but you and I both know it's not gonna happen this way."

Jace chuckled. "How do you manage to still ramble on such a moment ?" He asked in a hoarse voice and swallowed hard.

Simon raised an eyebrow. "Did I, at least, convince you ?" Jace just nodded, making the children of the Night grin. «Good." He said and started to walk away.

Jace grabbed his wrist. "Wait." He took a deep breath and shut his eyes before leaning in very fast, a ghost of a kiss, really. When he re-opened his eyes, Simon was already gone, vampire speed probably.

The Nephilim waited downstairs for a good five minutes before deciding that if Simon had won the fight he'd already be there. He climbed up the stairs four by four, worry increasing with every seconds...

Why was Jace so right ? When he walked into the room, Simon was on the verge of being stabbed. "Of course." Jace sighed before yelling :  «LET HIM GO ! NOW !"

The vampires looked at him and all chuckled. "Cute." One of them said. "Food wants to fight now..."

Jace's jaw clenched, the pain was making him sluggish and heavy, but he still lunged at them, faintly hearing a protest from Simon before being thrown against a wall.

It was the turn for Simon's jaw to clench. He kicked the man about to stab him in the balls and apologized because he thought it was a very low blow and did not intend to use it at first but they had hurt his friend so... Afterward the vampire ran toward Jace who was being punched by a tall, muscular vampire. "Oh god..." Simon furrowed his brows. "I said god ! I SAID GOD ! HELL YEAH ! Oups." He said and put his hands on his mouth.

Luckily for Jace, this was distraction enough for the vampire pummeling him, and he managed to get out of his grip. With a kick in a stomach, he shoved the vampire away.

"Traitor to your own kind..." A vampire told Simon. "You know how we punish this...." He grinned, his fangs pointing. Simon took a few steps back, ending up with his back hitting another vampire's chest. Way too easily for the Daylighter's own liking, he had been caught.

Jace's jaw clenched when one of the vampire's fangs sunk into Simon's neck. Before he knew what was happening, his eyes started to glow. His own runes activated themselves without his stele. A powerful iratze and a seriously good dose of stamina shot through his veins. He grabbed a staff laying around and lunged at them, mercilessly, kicking his way to Simon.

As soon as the vampire let go of Simon, he fell onto the floor.

"You should've left when you still had the chance, lunch. Now I suppose I'll have to kill you and your friend."

Jace rolled his eyes and did not bother to answer, he just hit the vampire in the head. "Cute speech though." He said before shoving the staff in the vampire's chest and twisting it. "This is, for calling me lunch." He said and pulled the staff out before running to Simon.

«Wake up you idiot. » Jace said. «Wake up or I'll bring you back to kill you myself... » He added through gritted teeth. He huffed before cutting in his own wrist with a glass shard, tensing a little at the pain. He then cautiously brought it to Simon's lip. Why wouldn't he just drink...?

Simon would just shake his head. «I promised.... I can't. I promised...» He whispered in a hoarse voice and swallowed hard. 

Jace shook his head, he seriously couldn't believe Simon was objecting now. Like, seriously, where the hell was his instinct of self-preservation ? Probably lost in a flood of loyalty... Jace would probably be smacking him in the back of the head if the vampire wasn't on the verge of dying, again. «Drink Simon, now. I'm not kidding. If  the you don't drink I promise, Clary be damned, I will kill you Lewis.»

Simon found the strength to chuckle. «Sounds...» He gulped. «Contra— »  He got stopped by a wrist firmly shoved in his mouth. A small humpf of protest escaped his lips but as soon as the blood touched his tongue, his fangs elongated themselves and he avidly started to drink. The sweet blood flowed into Simon’s mouth, for seconds that so easily turned into minutes, he found himself lost into the rich, warm liquid rushing onto his mouth. Scarily, dangerously, it was as enjoyable for Jace as it was for Simon. The known feeling of Simon’s fangs piercing through his skin, the adrenaline, the never ending feeling of delightful height. They both knew someone had to end this, but they were both too weak to act...

«Oh come on !» Alec said. «Again ?!» He sighed and shot a vampire with a well-aimed arrow. «Vampires are a pain in my...» He clenched his jaw and shot another arrow.

Clary rolled her eyes and ran to the two boys, along with Isabelle, they both started to pull the two apart.

«We need to get the hell out of here !» Alec yelled as more vampires entered the room.

Clary nodded and looked down at Simon. He just nodded and squeezed her hand. She smiled and let go of her best friend to stand up and draw a portal rune.

Isabelle and Jace were the first ones to go through it. Simon followed while Clary and Alec covered for them, working oddly well in pair. Probably because both of them would do anything to save their loved ones. «Come on ! » Clary called and ran through the portal, Alec hot on her heels.

 

━━━━━━━━━━

  
«Who am I going to kill first ? » Was the first thing Alec asked as he stepped inside the infirmary. The two others jolted up as they heard the sound of his voice. «Who had the idea to go into a vampire den without telling anyone ?»

«Wasn’t me !» Simon blurted out. «To be honest, I was there for business, on Raphael’s behalf when they brought this one in, as the... Buffet ?» Simon asked, glancing at Jace.

«I believe they said desert actually. Pshh, I’m totally main dish worthy.» Jace ran a hand through his hair, grinning.

Alec rolled his eyes so hard he had to throw his head back. «Why were you there ?»

«Yeah, why though ?» Simon asked.

Jace shrugged. «Got lost.»

Both Alec and Simon tilted their head to the side, unimpressed.

«I just... It’s stupid...» Jace said.

«Like the rest of you, you mean ?» Simon asked.

Jace fondly rolled his eyes and decided to ignore Simon. «Please, Alec, just drop it. It won’t happen again alright ?»

The dark haired Shadowhunter sighed but nodded. He knew better than to press his parabatai to talk. «Fine.» He walked over to his brother and pulled him into a tight hug. Jace wrapped his arms around Alec, allowing him to breath more slowly, her body melting onto his brother’s as every muscle lost its tension, as if Alec was able to take away some of his pain with a mere contact. After a little, needed, while, they slowly untangled themselves and Alec stood up. «Just rest alright ?» Jace nodded and Alec left, grinning a little.

  
Simon cleared his throat, to let Jace know that he was still here. «Dude. Are you.. Are you ss... smiling ?» He feigned to be shocked.

Jace groaned. «Shut up Lewis.»

Simon scoffed. «Oh please, you and I both know it’s not physically possible for me to go silent.»

«Yet, you did not utter a word while Alec was here.»

«Oh. It’s in the deadly glare. Alec effect.»

«So Alec has an effect on you ?» Jace asked, smirking.

«Doesn’t he have an effect on pretty much anyone ? Going from completely scared to completely in awe...»

Jace chuckled. «True.»

Simon grinned. «So are you completely scared or completely in awe ?»

«Little bit of both. It depends. But I’m more of a mildly amused. It’s the Family Effect that counteracts the Alec one.» Jace answered. Simon shook his head and threw his head back to laugh. The sound floating through the air like a melody. And the blond couldn’t help but stifle a grin.

Simon squinted his eyes at Jace. «Are you laughing with or at me..?» He asked.

Jace rolled his eyes. «Don’t be like that Lewis. I don’t spend my time making fun of you...»

Simon scoffed. «Oh but you do...»

Jace furrowed his brows and tilted his head to the side. «That’s what you think ? Really ?» Simon nodded, the tip of his ears reddening. The shadowhunter’s brow rose. «Oh. Well... You’re wrong. I mean, I do make fun of you, like everybody else, but I do care about you...»

«Because of Clary...?»

Jace shook his head. «No !» He answered promptly. «I mean... What I said at the Seelie Court. I meant it.» Simon winced at the reminder of what happened at the Seelie Court, the kiss... Jace frowned. «Right ! Oh god... I’m so bad at the heartfelt speeches...» He ran a hand through his hair. «What I meant is, you are an amazing person Simon, because you’re honestly good, and genuine and.. You... You can feel, you feel and let people know how you feel... I can’t do that...»

Simon furrowed his brows. Did Jace truly feel this way ? «How ? It doesn’t make sense... You are literally one of the most selfless and amazing and... And...» He stopped for a split second and just grinned stupidly. «And, I love you, so much. Just like Clary, and Alec, and Isabelle, and Max and Maryse and Magnus and so so many other people. Hell even Maia does. Because you are... Funny, dedicated, kind, hardworking and ohmy... You are hot. Like, seriously hot.» The dark haired boy’s eyes widened. «That... That wasn’t supposed to come out...»

Jace chuckled. «Don’t worry, you, I and the rest of the world know it.»

Simon rolled his eyes. «Of course.»

«Well duh, have you seen this ?» Jace gestured at himself.

«I did. Many many times.... Probably one time too many.»

«Oh please, you’d love to get your hands all over that.» Jace sad and grinned.

«Yeah, keep telling yourself that. And aren’t you like straight anyway ?»

«Okay, first of all, I don’t see what it has to do with your dreaming about me. Second, I am bi. It would be a shame to deny anyone, that.»

«Hey ! I don’t dream about you !» Simon said.

«No. You fantasize.» Jace wiggled his eyebrows, a smug smirk gracing his lips.

«Oh, shut up !»

«Make me... » Jace whispered, so low that the vampire wouldn’t have heard if he didn’t have superhearing.

Simon’s eyes widened. «What... What did you..?»

«I said, make, me.» Jace repeated, trying his best to ignore the heat running to his cheeks.

«Are you... High ?» Simon asked, realizing just now that he and Jace were facing each other.

«No Simon, I wanted you to kiss me. But obviously being smooth doesn’t work with you now, does it ?»

Simon’s eyes widened but a soft grin appeared on his lips. «Does that mean, that hot, kind, angel Jace wants to kiss little old me ?»

Jace rolled his eyes and grabbed Simon by his shirt, pulling him close. «By the way, I love you too.» He said before smashing his lips against Simon’s, not giving time to any of them to digest what he had just said. At first Simon stood there, shocked... But as soon as Jace started to nibble on his bottom lip, he remembered how to move. And he knew pretty well how to use his tongue, exploring every inch of Jace’s mouth. His hands found their way to Jace’s hair, gently running through the blonde’s scalp. The nephilim instinctively snaked his arms around Simon’s waist, pulling him closer. Simon was the first to pull away. Jace furrowed his brows.

«Breath.» Simon said breathless. «You need to breath.» He laughed and Jace chuckled. The blonde pushed Simon against the door. He left a trail of kisses along Simon’s jawline up to his ear.

«You know what ?» Jace whispered in Simon’s ear. «Let’s find out how long I can last without breathing.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me writing a make-out session turns out awful doesn’t it ?? I think I just am so inexperienced and since english isn’t my first language is kinda... Well... There’s a room for improvement.


	4. It's all about timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crush and Misunderstandings.
> 
> Jace was an open minded person, truly. Calm and understanding. But Heaven knows why, finding a shirtless Raphael sleeping in Simon's bed pushed him over the edge. He walked toward the bed, determined to wake the other man up and yell at him to leave their dorm...

 

Jace was an open minded person, truly. Calm and understanding. But Heaven knows why, finding a shirtless Raphael sleeping in Simon's bed pushed him over the edge. He walked toward the bed, determined to wake the other man up and yell at him to leave their dorm, when Simon came back.

"Don't you dare, Lightwood." He said, squinting his eyes at Jace. The blond turned around. "And why is that ?" He asked, trying, really hard to ignore the fact that Simon obviously walked out of shower. Jace huffed. "Put some clothes on. Now." He ordered. Simon's eyebrows disappeared in his hairline, but he walked past Jace to get his clothes and do what he'd been told to. "While you're at it, could you tell me why Raphael is here ?" Jace said, now facing the door to avoid ogling Simon's body. "He needed to sleep." Simon said, while struggling to put his pants on. "So I told him he could do it here." The brunette shrugged. "Why ?" Jace asked. "Why what ?" "Why in our room ?" "Cause I don't mind having him sleeping in my bed...?" Simon tried making Jace groaned. "If you need me, I'll be at Alec and Magnus' place." He said before leaving his bag on his bed and walking out.

 

 ▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀

 

"Hold on, what ?" Alec frowned, holding his phone closer to his ear. "What do you mean Simon is sleeping with Raphael ?"

"I mean what I just said Alec."

"It's not possible."

"But I saw it. I saw Raphael in Simon's bed, half naked. And Simon just waltzed out of shower all possessive and glaring at me for even thinking about waking him up..."

"So you didn't see them actually doing the deed..?"

"No... But I know they did."

Alec sighed. "No you don't. And answer me this, why does it bother you so much ? Aren't you in love with Clary anyway...?"

"Haven't been in weeks." Jace answered. "And I don't know... Because I know Simon... He is kind, loyal, selfless, he literally wear his heart on his sleeve... Raphael is just stone cold, all smirk and good look..."

"Sound like someone else to me..."

"What I mean is, Simon could do better."

"Like you ?"

"Not forcefully me. But someone who knows him, who knows he'd rather play with his first gameboy for hours than to play with latest playstation. Someone who knows he hates Monty Pythons but is ashamed to admit it out loud because he thinks it's a cinematic sin. Someone who knows he isn't ticklish, but always end up laughing when someone tickles his feet. Someone who will listen to him talking about comics for hours without getting bored. Because it's impossible to be bored with Simon Lewis, especially when his eyes have that sparkle of excitement..."

Alec sighed. "You're in love with the hyperactive spaz..."

"Yeah I'm in love with the hyperactive sp— Hey ! Simon is great." Jace said, opening the door of his brother's flat and hanging up.

Alec shook his head. "I never understood why you keep calling me on your way to my apartment..."

"Because talking to you is the highlight of my day, dear brother of mine." Jace smirked, closing the door. "Anyway, is Magnus here ? I need good relationship advices..."

"Ouch."

Jace chuckled. "Come on Alec, you were so oblivious it was sad. Thank God Izzy and Magnus were there to make things happen."

"He wasn't oblivious, he was shy." Magnus said, grinning a little as he walked inside the living room. "Olive cake is in the oven." He told Alec before pecking his lips. Alec nodded, his cheeks reddening a little.

"I see... Shy it is." Jace chuckled.

"Hey. Only I get to tease Alexander. He, at least acknowledged his feelings before loosing the man of his dreams."

Jace huffed. "Ouch."

"It was, indeed a low blow." Magnus recognized. "Point is, who is Sherman dating exactly ?"

"I don't know if he's dating anyone but he is definitely sleeping with Raphael." Jace sighed, slouching in a leather couch.

Magnus snorted. "I think not. In fact, I am pretty sure, they're not sleeping together."

"Yeah, well, maybe you're not as close to your adopted sibling as you think you are." The blonde said. "Because I saw him, half naked in Simon's bed..."

Magnus chuckled. "Yeah, so ?"

"So he's sleeping with him ! Obviously."

Magnus bit the left corner of his bottom lip, preventing himself from laughing. "Okay." He shrugged. Alec glanced at his boyfriend and squinted his eyes. He then glanced at Jace and back at Magnus, his eyes screaming 'you tell him or I'll do it'. Magnus sighed. "Fine. Fine." He lifted both of his hands up in surrender. "Spoiling my fun here." Jace was looking at the both of them, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed. Magnus huffed. "Raphael is ace, aka asexual. Has been for years."

"What ? But..." Jace furrowed his brows. "And... I..."

"But... You... Run... Back...Room... Now." Magnus gestured to the apartment's door.  
  
And Jace did, he literally ran, like a serious good run, probably faster than a hybrid of Forest Gump and Usain Bolt. He ended up, all sweaty in front of the door of his dorm, 'cause up the stairs he went, running all along.

After a well-deserved deep breath, for the very first time since he moved in, he knocked at the door of his room.

Raphael grunted, Simon huffed and went to open. "Whaaaaa... Jace ?" He furrowed his brows, pushing his glasses back up before stepping out and locking the door behind himself. "Shhhh, Raphael is still sleeping..."

Jace nodded. "Right, Raphael..." Bitterness, pretty clear in his voice.

"What's your deal with Raphael anyway ? He is not even sleeping in your bed but in mine..."

"Yeah, that's the thing..." Jace started before getting interrupted by Simon.

"Hold on, what ? You bring girls here and I, say nothing. I just go sleep at Clary's so don't tell me it's a bother if for once a friend of mine is sleeping." Simon bit back.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I haven't brought a girl in since... Ehh.. Well, I know for sure that it was two months and twelve hours away but, I cannot remember who it was..."

Simon sighed. "Do you expect me to congratulate you..?"

"No, of course not. You're just not listening to what I'm trying to say...."

"So now I don't listen to you ? When have you ever listened to me ?"

"I try ! I really try to listen to you ! I just... I don't have all your references but I try ! If I didn't listen, how could I know that you just hate wine ?I also happen to know that your favorite language is Quenya and that you speak it fluently. I know that your nose crunches a little when you smile to Clary because you're just that fond of her. I know that you smile to everyone you meet because a smile is the only thing you can afford to offer to everyone. I know that your favorite character of Star Wars is Chewbacca but close second comes Padmé, need I to go on ?"

Simon stood there agape for a few seconds before a smile big enough to eclipse the sun appeared on his features. Jace was furiously biting his bottom lip, blushing way too much for his liking. "I think you forgot something..." Simon said, very softly, taking a step closer toward Jace. "Something I haven't told you yet..." Jace raised an eyebrow. "I really do like it when you smirk, or laugh, like a small genuine laugh, not the unimpressed scoff but the honest to God laugh, I also happen to really like it when you talk about the latest book you read at your book club, or mercilessly punch into a sandbag, or play piano, or when you do nothing. I kinda like everything about you..." A small, hopeful smile appeared on Jace's face before he leant in a little, leaving some room for Simon to either back away or close the distance between them. Luckily for both of them, Simon decided to kiss him, softly, delightfully, languidly, taking in every detail of Jace's mouth, just because he could.

  
_(Raphael had been sleeping in their room because Meliorn snores and he needed to rest before his finals, at least that's what he had told Simon. The shirtless part might've something to do with a certain bet about two idiots in love and the power of jealousy. Raphael, coincidentally, also happened to be the one who found them, still making out in the hallway. Guess who had just won 175 bucks ?)_


	5. Crush & Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace pines a lot...  
> Simon thinks he understood things, but no.  
> Two idiots in love.  
> Students' library is not a speed dating place. At all... And yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta version

The first time Jace had met Simon, he was half asleep and the only thing he managed to utter was an incoherent 'Gnnn..?' Simon had chuckled.

"Sorry pal, I tried to stretch for how long as I could but it's already two a.m and I need to go back to my dorm..." Jace had furrowed his brows but stood up nonetheless before leaving the library to head back to the flat he was sharing with Alec and Magnus.

Turns out there were students working in the library. Jace always thought it was only a woman, older than half of the books there. He was very very wrong. The woman was thirty six and had a daughter. Simon would work at the library two weeks in the month, when the woman would have her daughter with her. Yeah, she was divorced so shared custody.

Jace started to come much more often to the library after that interesting discovery about Simon. The boy was cute, all dimples and smile so bright it could put the sun to shame. Simon also happened to have a very close friend, or girlfriend, Jace didn't really knew. But she was there pretty often. She would come in, hug Simon and they would chat for a little while. The girl was obviously pretty, chocolate skin, curly hair and a mischievous glint in her eyes, going all too well with her grin.

  
"Pal..." The same soothing voice accompanied with a light squeeze of his shoulder. Jace woke up, smiling. He stood up and stretched, his shirt riding up a little. Then he reached for his leather jacket and put it on. He didn't really knew how, but by now, he would wait for Simon and they'd walk together for a little while, in a silent companionship. That night, Simon broke the silence. "Why do you... Why do you always sleep at the library...? You do have a dorm right...?" He asked, playing with the zipper of his jacket. "No." Jace had answered. "NO ?!" Simon had asked back, incredulous. "Oh god... I'd invite you in mine, but Raphael hates people... He only tolerates me on a small dose and I really don't want him to poison me in my sleep so like, obviously you can't come over... Or maybe for like one night...? We could find a solution together then... I don't know... But I'm not gonna let you wander off on your own all night... I..." Jace had chuckled, Simon's voice was filled with worry and distress. The boy was just so genuine... Jace shook his head, reassuringly. "I don't live in a dorm, but I share a flat, with my brother and his boyfriend." He explained. Simon nudged him in the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me earlier ?" Jace shrugged. "You didn't really give me the time..." "True. Very true. Answer me this though, why do you sleep at the library then ?" Jace had sighed. "I don't know... It's just... The only place I feel safe, so I allow myself to put my guard down and just sleep..." Simon had smiled and nudged him in the shoulder again. "That's probably 'cos I've got your back." Jace had grinned. "Probably."

They had both went their separate way. When Jace made it back to the apartment, he found Magnus in the kitchen, drinking water. "Spent the night with a girl again ?" He asked, an eyebrow cocked. "As a matter of fact, it was a boy." Jace had answered, smugly, before heading to his room. Magnus had chuckled and emptied his glass before heading back to the one he shared with Alec

 

"Pal..." Same voice, same light squeeze. Not the same hour. "Simon... It's three thirty in the morning..." Jace had let out, a pleading look on his face. "Why didn't you wake me up...?" Simon chuckled. "It's all cool. You're not the only one here... See that girl over there..." He gestured at a redhead with his chin. "The redhead erratically running around ? Hard to miss." Simon chuckled. "Her name's Clary. She has an essay to give back for tomorrow. She was desperate." Jace chuckled. "You're way too nice." Simon pouted. "Is that bad ?" "For your own health ? Yes." Simon chuckled. "Don't you worry your pretty head for my sleep schedule. I'm a night owl." Jace shook his head and stood up. Clary joined them as they made their way outside. Turns out she was majoring in art. And she understood most of Simon's reference. It was like the two of them were two faces of the same coin, fluidity moving in sync. "GREAT MOLES THINK ALIKE !" They both yelled at the same time before bursting out laughing. Jace just observed the girl, she was delicate, beautiful but fierce. A wild one, he could tell, buzzing with energy and filled with kindness. It was somewhat obvious that Simon and her were alike in so many ways.

Clary often came at the library afterward, sometimes she and Maia would sit at a table, chat together and then go to Simon, who would just shake his head, with a shit eating grin that was in itself a telltale. Clary would always come and say hi to Jace at some point, usually on her way out of the library. Then she would make her way to Simon's desk and lean in to kiss his cheek. Obviously Simon's face would turn redder than a Lobster which would always make the girl chuckle and pinch his cheeks.

  
"Pal..." The same voice again. Jace found it somewhat reassuring that they still had the same routine. Jace would wake up, sleep rumpled and smile at Simon, who would smile back. Then he would gather his stuffs, because yeah, Jace would work at the library now. Not only nap. Simon would wait for him and they'd make their way out. "So..." Simon started, playing with the keys. "So..?" Jace asked, raising an eyebrow. "About Clary..." Simon bit the left corner of his bottom lip. "Do you find her pretty..?" "Very." Jace answered. "And really nice." He answered, looking at the ground. "Oh." Was Simon's answer. "Well, I probably should tell you to back off. As a friend, I'm asking you to, well... Not try anything with her." Jace's eyes widened, in a somewhat hurt expression. "Oh. Huh. Of course." Jace said. "I'll... Back off." The rest of their walk was oddly silent. Not a comfortable silence, a thick, heavy one.

Jace tried to avoid the library. It lasted two days. Two nights tossing around in his bed, unable to sleep and he gave up. He headed to the library in the afternoon, in order to work.... Nap. Work. Work on a nap.... Anyway. Point is, on his way, he saw Clary kiss Simon's friend, the pretty one with the dark eyes, Maia. "Oh hey Jace !" She called before waving at him. Jace waved back, dumbfounded and made his way toward the library, deadset on telling Simon, he deserved to know, right ? Jace would like to know it if his crush was dating one of his friends. Sadly, this week, Simon wasn't working at the library, and Jace figured Nancy wouldn't care if Maia and Clary were dating.

Jace slept in the library during the afternoons. Not at nights anymore. Not for a week at least. He spent seven nights tossing and turning around in his bed. The eighth day, when he stepped inside the library in between two classes, seeing Simon behind the desk was almost a surprise. "Hold up right here Herondale !" The other guy had said, cheerfully. Jace raised an eyebrow. "You forgot to come and say hi." Simon said, grinning. Jace shook his head and chuckled. "Hi, Simon." "Hey pal !" Simon was grinning from ears to ears, all dimples and sparkles in the eyes. Jace hated to be the bearer of bad news. "I gotta tell you something..." Simon furrowed hid brows. "Go on..." "Clary... She's dating Maia, your friend. I think. I don't know... I saw them kiss..." Simon sighed. "I know, I'm sorry for you." "For me ?" Jace asked. "Yeah, I saw you eyeing her quite often... But Clary's a proud lesbian... That's why I told it was pointless to go after her.. I didn't want you to get hurt..." Simon admitted, cheeks reddening a little. "What ? I'm not into Clary at all..." "No..? But all the stolen glances and..." Jace put an index on Simon's lips. "I, did not want you to get hurt... That's why it took me a week to tell you that... That and also because I'm avoiding the econ building. Kaelie and I... Have some bad blood..." Simon threw his head back in a fit of laughter. "Jace... Maia is my best friend. She told me about Clary waaaay before they even started to date. And even though Clary and I firmly believe that we were each other's soulmate in another life where we'd be straights, I'm not interested. At all." "You're not straight ?" Jace asked. "That's all you got from that ?" Simon asked. "You're not straight ?" Jace repeated, in a rather astonished tone. "No, pal, I'm as straight as a cooked spaghetti. I can't even think straight." Jace would've chuckled if he wasn't so surprised. "Dude... Are you alright...?" Simon asked. No answer, just a nod. Simon chuckled and patted Jace's shoulder before going to help a lost student who seemed unable to find Jupiter in the list of the greek gods...

Now Jace would pretend to sleep at the library, peeping at Simon every once in a while. The other boy would just work and play on his phone to pass the time, just so that Jace could peacefully rest. At some point, Simon made his way toward Jace. "I know you're not actually sleeping." He whispered teasingly in the other boy's ear. At that exact moment, Jace had never been more glad he wasn't one to blush. "Mhhmm." He mumbled. Simon fondly rolled his eyes. "Jace, if you can't sleep but don't want to go back to your room yet, we could just talk. You know that, right ?" Jace furrowed his brows, still not opening his eyes yet. "Seriously though, I enjoy your company even when you're awake..." Jace opened his eyes to look at Simon. "You do ?" A firm nod was the answer he got. And for the very first time, they talked. For real. Not small talk to chase the deafening silence away, but talk. To get to know each other. Turns out, both of them knew a lot more about the other than what they would've admitted at a normal hour.

  
Once, Jace came out of his music class to find Simon waiting for him. Yes, they would hang out outside the library now. Cos they were friends. Ouch. Well, Jace would take what he got. At least he had the chance to spend some time with Simon. Painful part is that his crush had turned into love. Deep, strong, meaningful love. Jace could no longer picture his life without Simon in it. Because Simon was all energy and cheery attitude that would just rub off on anyone. Even Alec, and that was a lot. Yes, Simon and Alec knew each other, they both were in the school archery team. Both pretty good on top of that. But Alec was the best. Magnus had claimed it. Of course, Magnus wasn't biased at all...

"I hate you Lewis."  
"I love you too." Was all Simon said before flashing a megawatt grin at Raphael who fondly rolled his eyes, almost smiling, as he watched the other guy walk away.

Ah. Jace saw it all. His heart wasn't crushed no. Just tired. Being broken and fixed again and again did that. A numbness in the feelings, no acute pain, but a wound bound to last and never truly heal. It was okay though. He had Simon's friendship. He did not went to sleep at the library that day.

Nor the following one...

So Simon sent him texts, wondering if he was fine. Jace answered that he was 'Peachy. But busy.' Two dots. Harsh. Punctuation is a vicious one. Simon got the message. At least that's what Jace thought since he did not receive any more text afterward.

  
"JAAACE !" A feminine voice had yelled. He turned around, finding himself face to face with Clary. "I need you !" She exclaimed, squishing his face in between her two rather calloused hands. "You're beautiful." She said before running her thumb along his cheekbones. Now, he wasn't one to blush, but at this point, he clearly was. "O... Okay...?" She chuckled and let him go. "Will you be my model ? It's just I have this portrait thingy and I need you. Will you be my muse..? Pretty please with puppy dog eyes on top ??" He squinted his eyes at her. "I'll feed you toffees..." He chuckled. "I'm not seven. But yeah... Sure. When ?" He asked. "How about tonight? Six thirty in the art building. Third floor ?" Jace handed her his phone. "I'll probs need a reminder." She grinned and took it, registering herself as Clarrot. He snorted when he took back his phone. "Thank you !" She said before running away. Turns out that girl was just always in a hurry.

  
**— Art Building. Six Thirty.**

Jace did not forget. He was there a few minutes in advance. Clary was late. She rushed toward him and led him through a very long corridor before finally entering a room. "Welcome in my realm." She dramatically said before turning on the lights. The room was small and narrow, but the windows were huge and it looked like Clary perfectly knew her way around. She reached for a chair for him to sit on. "What do you want me to do exactly...?" She had chuckled. "Jace, I'm not gonna take a picture. Art is fluid, art is movement. Art is genuine. Just be yourself alright ?" He nodded, brows furrowed as she reached for a pencil. Her hands swiftly ran on the paper, like only one who knows could. Jace found himself wondering who he was and what was the image he wanted to give to the world...? Were those two the same or was he constantly playing a persona..? Turns out, thinking made him still. Silence filled the room, Clary was concentrated. She had never seemed more at her place than in that very room.

But silence got disturbed when Maia and Simon stepped in, laughing. They both turned silent as soon as they noticed Jace. "Oh." "Well..."  
Maia made her way toward her girlfriend, taking a look over her shoulder. She just was amazed by her girlfriend's skills. She kissed her in the neck, just to test her concentration. Clary barely flinched, but a smile appeared on her lips. "I hate you, Roberts." "Love you too."

Jace sucked in a sharp breath. Apparently it was a couple thing. Simon frowned. "You okay pal ?"

Jace stood up. "No. Not really. Clary can we stop for the night ?" She nodded. He grabbed his leather jacket and left. Simon grabbed his bag and went after him.

"Jace ! Come on Jace ! I know you heard me!"  
Simon yelled, trying to catch up with the other boy. Once he did, he firmly grabbed his wrist and spun him around. That brought their face way closer than they had ever been. Simon could practically feel Jace's breath fane all over his face. "What ?" Jace asked, jaw clenched. "You..." The brunette's eyes focused on Jace's lips. "You forgot your bag." He said before wetting his own lips. "Right." Jace reached for the bag. "Thanks." And like that, he tried to leave again.

"Wait ! Wait wait wait !"

"What Simon ?"

"Clary and Maia had planned to go out after Clary and her model were done... Maybe you could come too... It would turn my third wheeling in a double date.."

"Is that your way of asking me out Lewis ?"

"Is that your way of telling me no ?"

"No."

"No ?"

"Yes."

"So... Will you go out with me and my friends tonight ?"

Jace nodded. "It's a date."

"It is ? Really ?" Simon asked.

"I mean... Unless you don't want it to be... I mean, we could totally go as friends... I know you've got Raphael and all..."

Simon furrowed his brows. "What ? No. Raphael and I are just friends. I'm one of the rare person who can tolerate the little prick." Simon chuckled. "I guess he is just an acquired taste. Needs some times to get used to, but once you do, it's forever..." He sighed. "I'm derailing. My point is : I want it to be a date. Gosh. It literally took me ages to ask you out... I..." Jace cut the distance between them, crashing his lips on top of Simon's. The other instinctively kissed back. It wasn't all teeth and tongue, no, it was kind, soft, yet exploratory. Jace was the one to pull away. "I guess we're both doing things we've wanted to do for a little while..."

"I guess I need to bleach out my eyes..." Clary snorted at her girlfriend's words. "Don't mind her. She's a tad melodramatic. We're happy for you !" She declared cheerfully. "Now can we please get a pizza...?"

Simon shook his head. "Yes. We can."

"Thank you Simon, I was afraid I'd be Obama-self on this one."

  
Jace and Maia face palmed. "Hey blondie, how about we ditch tweedledee and tweedledum to get sushis ?"

"Right behind you, wolf girl. Right behind you." Maia chuckled and started to walk out, Jace trailing right behind her.


	6. Blame it on the Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Simon at a bar.  
> Jace being awfully hot and bothered.  
> Simon being oblivious.

"That was painful." Simon said, sitting on the stool next to Jace.

"What ?" The other grunted.

"Watching you hit on Maia. Just painful. Shouldn't you be smooth or something ?"

"You can talk, my name is Lewis, Simon Lewis."

"That move got me to prom with Aidan Steiner. Just so you know, he was one of the hottest player of the lacrosse team... And that ass in those tight shorts..." He sighed, content.

Jace growled. "I need another glass." He said before gesturing for the waiter. Maia had stopped answering to him, by now. Simon chuckled and asked for a glass of O-neg as well. Jace lightly squinted his eyes, following the vampire's moves. Simon naturally brought the glass to his lips, now grinning when he felt his fangs elongate. Where did the awkward, shy little boy went ? All the confidence... It was... New. And a little attractive.

"What ?" Simon asked, a goofy smile on his lips. Because Simon would always be Simon. Jace chuckled and shook his head. His eyes trailed to the vampire's lips who pouted a little before trying to look down at them. He ran his tongue on his bottom lip, searching for any trace of blood. He then brought his right thumb to the left corner of his lips, his movements painfully slow. He then proceeded to lick the blood on his thumb before bringing the said thumb into his mouth, pulling it out deliberately slow, Jace could tell. Or was he imagining it ? Why was he feeling so hot all of sudden. Simon wasn't hot. Well, he was attractive for a nerd, that much Jace knew. But for fuck sake, this was Clary's nerdy and annoying best friend. And yes, Jace hadn't gotten laid in a while, but still. Simon furrowed his brows. "You okay there, buddy ?" Jace blinked a few times and nodded. Yes. Yes, of course he was. Then why couldn't he say it ? Why was his mouth so dry...? The blonde cleared his throat, visibly more uncomfortable by the seconds. Simon properly frowned by now. "Okay... Let's get you some fresh air, alright ?" Once again, Jace just nodded and watched the vampire pull out his wallet and leave twenty bucks on the counter before helping him up; leading the both of them to the alley behind the bar. "Okay. This is definitely not a sight." Simon said and chuckled. "Nor really some fresh air..." He sniffed the said air, frowning a little. "Geez, someone is getting laid." He said, picking up on the pheromones. He looked toward Jace and blinked a few times. "Or not yet...?"

Jace scoffed. "Excuse me ?"

"No, I mean. You do your thing. I can give you some space or something..." The vampire spoke.

Jace blinked. "What do you imagine Lewis ? Does this place inspire you anything remotely plausible to turn me on ?"

Simon shrugged. "Not judging, we all have our kinks."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Be serious Simon. There's nothing here that could possibly turn me on."

"Uh-uh..." Simon shrugged. "I'll be.. Huh... I'll head back inside, give you some privacy...?" He snorted.

Jace rolled his etes. "Simon..." He called, making the other boy turn around. Jace huffed and grabbed Simon by the lapel of his jacket, crashing his lips on top of the other man's. They kissed, passionately at that.

Simon pulled away first, gasping for a breath he didn't need to catch, and licked his bottom lip. "What would've happened if hadn't been interested...?"

Jace chuckled. "I believe consent is important so I probably would've encouraged you to punch me  
in the nose."

"Which I would've never done. I just would've yelled at you. Which I still want to do by the way... WHAT THE HELL JACE ?! You can't just kiss me out of sudden because you're hormones driven ! It's not fair !"

Jace chuckled. "I'm not hormones driven. Sure I'm hot and bothered but I do like you, Simon,  
genuinely, and a lot."

Simon smiled. "You do ?"

Jace chuckled and pecked his lips. "Is this answer enough...?"

Simon chuckled. "No, because you just want to get laid..." Jace smirked smugly and kissed Simon's neck. "Nope..." The vampire shook his head. "I won't be swayed so..." Jace tugged on his left earlobe. "So.. so..." Simon licked his bottom lip. "So easily...." He groaned. "I'm so weak." He said before grabbing Jace's shirt and pulling him into a kiss. All teeth and tongue, fighting for dominance, but oh, so satisfying.


	7. Surprising Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrible. Terrible. I just needed to go back to writing. But hey, still posting so you know I'm not dead.

"Alexander, come on, you're visibly upset."

 

"No, why would I be ? You said the kiss meant nothing right ? An exes of yours who truly has no understanding of boundaries just pops up while we're in a club and kisses you in front of me, but yeah, okay, it meant nothing." Alec shrugged, jaw tightly clenched.

 

"Yes, it meant nothing. For neither her, nor I."

 

"Well, it meant something to me ! Knowing you had kissed seven hundred people was a thing, witnessing one of them kiss you, is a whole other one !"

 

"I sincerely apologized, what else am I supposed to do ? I told you I had a past, and always offered you honesty. Justine has never known anything about boundaries and she surely isn't the kind to embarrass herself with those. So I can assure you, it meant nothing. Less than nothing even. There never was anything serious about us. More benefits than friend in a frustrating era."

 

"Yeah, well, maybe I should create myself a history too ! I mean, I haven't kissed anyone but you, it sounds fair to try a new flavor in the ice-cream shop that is life!"

 

Magnus rose an eyebrow and glanced toward Jace who was awkwardly shifting in the loveseat across from them. The warlock sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Is that it ? Is that what you want ?" Alec crossed his arms over his chest, still frowning. Magnus lifted both of his hands in surrender. "Alright, have at it. Kiss all you want tonight. I'll forgive."

 

Both Lightwood brothers' choked on thin air. While one promptly regained his composure, the other started to laugh. "As if..." Jace snorted, before continuing to laugh. "As if Alec would dare to kiss anyone here." He gestured at the place with the both of his hands.

 

Alec rose both eyebrows, looking unimpressed. "Is that a dare ?"

 

Jace snickered. "Yes, sure. I dare you. Go ahead, find one single person to kiss."

 

"Okah fine. I'll kiss the next random male who walks by without even thinking. I can do that." He shrugged.

 

Just as he spoke, Simon came back with his drink. "It appears mixing tequila with o-neg is faster to do than two sex on the beach. Izzy and Clary are coming." He shrugged. "Anyway they're at the bar."

 

"So..." Jace grinned at his brother, knowing Alec would never, not in a million year kiss Simon. Magnus tilted his head to the side, jaw clenched as he drew in a breath. He knew his boyfriend. He also knew Jace. This wouldn't end well.

 

Alec glared at Jace before determinedly making his way toward Simon who making small awkward dance move while sipping on a ridiculously tiny straw. Then again, at 14$ the glass, that cocktail better be sipped slowly. Alec glanced at Jace who was stupidly grinning and then at Magnus who was minutely shaking his head no. "Fine." He looked at Simon who was visibly confused now.

 

"Why are you intruding my personal spa—" Just like that, Alec's mouth was on his. And bloody hell, his mind shirt-circuited. He squeezed his eyes shut and decided to let it happen, tethered to reality by the way the Shadowhunter was clutching onto his white shirt. He just, let it happen. One, because he hadn't dated anyone in a while. Two, because he was frustrated. Three because Alec was obviously hot. All Lightwoods were. And damn, was the Shadowhunter good at it. It was much wilder than Simon expected, more lust than romanticism. It was funny, really. And oddly satisfying. Alec was the one to pull away. Simon chuckled and just let himself fall onto his seat, right next to an agape Jace.

 

Alec's eyes sought for Magnus' who was looking pained. But not even for himself. The asian man once again pinched the bridge of his nose, scrunching it up, eyes shut, waiting for the realization to hit his borderline idiotic boyfriend. OH SHIT JACE. Yes, Jace who had had the biggest crush on Simon for a while now. Alec swallowed thickly before glancing at his brother, who was refusing to meet his gaze. "I..." He sighed. "I'm truly sorry." He paused. "I have to go." Alec excused himself before walking away. Magnus followed, to check on him.

 

"I don't understand how that happened, but it surely was an interesting night." Simon muttered.

 

"What happened ?" Izzy asked, plopping on the couch that was previously occupied by Alec and Magnus.

 

"Alec kissed me." Simon said, amused at the sole thought of it before taking a sip of his drink.

 

"Finally ! We were all waiting for—" Clary registered the name. "Wait-what ? ALEC?!"

 

"Yes... Alec." Simon squinted his eyes. "What is it ?"

 

"Nothing." The redhead shrugged in a jerky movement before glancing at Jace, looking downright pained. The blond sighed deeply.

 

"What, is, it ?" Simon repeated.

 

"It's just... How come my brother kissed you and you don't seem bothered by it ?" Izzy asked.

 

"Oh trust me, he got me hot and bothered alright." Simon answered before taking another sir of his drink. The girls and Jace just looked at him with concern, meshed with incredulity. "Oh come on, we all know it meant nothing. And I'm honestly too drunk, or too lonely, your pick, really. Point is, I'm too something to care. It was a great kiss, he's a great kisser." He shrugged before taking another sip. "I think there's a bit of plasma in this. It's awesome, my fingertips are tingling."

 

Clary blinked a few times, still unsure of how to react while Izzy started to nervously giggle. "Simon." The brunette rose an eyebrow, glancing at Jace. "You're an idiot." The blond added.

 

"You always say that." The musician answer.

 

"Well, this is the first time I truly mean it." On that note, Jace stood up.

 

Simon frowned and grabbed his wrist. "What now ? What did I do to you, almightly, angsty, golden boy Jace ?" He asked, growing visibly angry.

 

Jace pulled away. "Nothing." He answered before walking away, making Simon roll his eyes.

 

"Ass." He muttered before taking another sip of his drink. The girls had been whispering between themselves for a while when he finally noticed that he'd been chewing on his straw. He frowned and looked up to them. "What ?" He asked.

 

"Simon... Do you like my brother ?" Isabelle asked.

 

"What ?! No. I told you that kiss meant nothing. At all."

 

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Not Alec, obviously. Jace?"

 

Simon stammered a bit, fumbling on his words as he tried to come up with the right explanation. He glanced at Clary before sighing deeply. "I never meant to. I... I won't do anything about it. It'll pass. Bro's before hoes. Or sisters before misters or something." He shrugged, a nervous jerky movement.

 

Clary sighed deeply. "Simon... Don't let me stand in the way of your happiness. Not again. You have to pursue it. You owe it to yourself. Whatever Jace and I had... It didn't work out." She slumped a bit. "Because it just wasn't meant to. But you and I ? We've been through life together. You've always been there to  catch me if I fell, Simon you've been my safety net for so long... Perhaps it's your turn to be the one on the trapeze, knowing that I'll catch you if need there is." She offered a shy smile before holding out a hand. "I'll play it safe it you take a risk, deal ?"

 

He nodded, grinning as he took her hand. "Deal."

 

"Then go get some !" Isabelle declared, standing up on her feet to give Simon the push he needed. "Take the backdoor. He's probably sulking there."

 

"But it smells horrible..." Isabelle just giggled before pushing him the right way.

 

Simon slowly maneuvered his way around, shimmying between couple too absorbed by their ridiculous amount of PDA and some who believed they were dancing for the competition of their life. He found himself pinching his nose as the stenches created by armpits thrown around hit him, The brunette quickened his pace, trying much harder to find the said backdoor. Once he did, he gladly pushed it, enjoying the fresh breeze of air that hit him. And of course, there he was, moping as expected. "You know, brooding this much is frankly ridiculous with a face made for smiles." Jace furrowed his brows, his mouth clearly betraying the fact that he was still unimpressed. "It's just... It's gonna sound silly, but your smile could probably light up a room. Or two if the bulbs are low energy." He shrugged, glad when he saw the hint of a smile on Jace's lips. "You know... Clary think I should take more risks... The amount of time I've been abducted said otherwise..." He laughed a bit, sounding wrong even in his own ears. A long, painfully silent pause ensued before Simon sighed, determined to go on. "Though that risk I'd be taking would physically be harmless, I'm sure it could hurt me ten times more. It could very well crush my heart..." He admitted, his heartbeat picking up. What was reassuring was that, so did Jace's. When Simon searched for the blond's eyes, they were glued to his. "Alright, I'll say it. I like you Jace. As in you, you. Not the persona. Just you, being yourself. I like it. A lot." Jace smiled softly, lips gradually curling up. He leant in, painstakingly slowly. . "Oh, for crying out loud." Simon closed his eyes and grabbed his black shirt, tugging onto it to bring the other male closer, finally allowing their lips to meet. The kiss was everything the both of them had hoped for, it was a downpour on an arid land, it was a hurricane in the mind, blowing the two of them away, it was... It was. They were a them. They were... Something they'd have to figure out. But right now ? They were together. That's all that mattered.


	8. Late Realisations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Simon are two idiots. In love. Shenanigans ensue.

"Jace, you're my best friend right ? So apart from Clary who's my soulmate, you're the person who knows me the most ? Right ? And will probably forgive me anything, right ?" Jace furrowed his brows before sighing deeply, knowing his best friend, he had broken something in their shared flat, yet again. "Yes... I guess..." The blond answered, unsure. "Good !" Simon said before turning around to head back to his room. He quickly texted his mother : — "It's yes. After my concert tomorrow, you can meet him then." Jace narrowed his eyes as he inspected the kitchen, nothing seemed broken... Then what did he just agree to forgive...?

—————————

"Hey you." A familiar voice said as Simon entered the bar. The girl with red and black hair slid a drink toward him. "Liquid courage. Extra blood and vodka with lemon and tabasco. No plasma." Penny spoke, grinning broadely at the simple thought of a waste Simon trying his hardest to climb on the bar to dance before eventually just sitting back on his stool and whinning about it for thirty minutes. "Isn't that an actual bloody Mary that you're trying to make me pay... Twenty bucks ? What the fudge?" The girl narrowed her dark eyes. Simon cleared his throat. "I mean I'll pay the twenty.." He said, fishing out his wallet. She growled. "I mean, twenty five, silly me, forgot the tip. And the thank you for taking Maia's shift." She nodded. "You better be grateful, the airing of the last season of Crazy-Ex Girlfriend is tonight and if I get a single spoiler Lewis, I swear I will find you and I will kill you." Simon frowned. "What ? But... You know where I live..."She smirked. "I do. Then I'll just get there and kill you." Simon's turn to scoff. "Jace will protect me."Penny snorted. "Jace can't protect you forever. Now drink up, your mom just entered and you know Jace will at least be there for the last song." Simon nodded and gulped the drink down before heading toward his mom.

 

"Someone's passive-aggresive." A familiar, refined, male voice spoke. She threw her head back before sinking her teeth into her bottom lip and turning to face the older vampire. "Raphael..." He grinned. "Penny." She rose an eyebrow. "Where is your boyfriend ? Meliorn is it ?" Raphael sighed, sinking a little on his seat. "Meliorn and I have never and will never be a thing." She furrowed her brows. "What happened ? I thought you two had went to your third date or something?" "Fith." the hispanic male corrected. "He's a great person, really. But I told him something about me that he wasn't ready to accept..."

 

"Oh hey Jace. " Penny called after him as he entered the bar, momentaneously stopping her conversation with Raphael to help a friend, i.e Simon. "So basically Simon did something I can't explain because we're running out of time. But if you ever feel truly lost just say Martini ! And don't forget to smile !" She added promptly and smiled awkwardly just as a woman approached them as the bar. "You're Jace right?" !" The woman asked. He nodded, a little dumbfounded. "I'm so happy to finally meet you. Simon talk about you all the time but I had no idea you were that beautiful! It all makes sense now !" Jace scrunched his nose in confusion. "It does ?" Penny cleared her throat. "Right." Jace nodded. "I definitely need a Martini." He told the chocolate skinned girl who nodded. "Right. Well, I ran out of ice so come and help me in the back." Jace nodded and slid behind the bar. Elaine chuckled. "Please don't hog him for too long! Simon might not like it..." Penny chuckled, clasping her hands on Jace's shoulders before leading him away. "I'll try."

 

"What the fuck is going on ?" Jace asked, crossing his arms over his chest as soon as they were alone in the backrooom. "And why are you on my girlfriend's shift with Crazy Ex-Girlfriend on tv...?" He narrowed his eyes. Penny sighed. "Don't remind me. Ugh." She threw her head back. "Basically, Simon told his mother he was dating because who else was there to ask ? Not Clary, she's like his mom's daughter from another mother so you're the second best, first if we don't count his sister by anything but blood." Jace sighed deeply but nodded. This was a typical Simon move. He could do it. One night shouldn't be too long. "Awesome..." The girl smiled somewhat awkwardly and gave him two thumbs up. "You got this..." She repeated before grabbing a huge pack of ice and handing it to him. "Let's go." Jace humphed. "Do you even need all that ice ?" He asked. "Oh no, but I do like to see you biceps bulge." She admitted, giving the blond a sly smirk before walking out. When she came out, Raphael was gone. Sighing softly the girl picked up the hispanic male's untouched glass and took a sip before pulling a face. Sangria... Jace snickered, putting the ice down before going to Simon's mom who was wildly waving at him a few meters away from the bar's to the stage. Ellen was thrilled to see her son play, yet Jace felt as if she was observing him a lot more than the concert going on. At least for a few minutes. Then he got lost into Simon's voice and chose to just enjoy.

 

After the concert, Simon went to join them, all jittery still. Jace chuckled and instinctively reached for the brunette's hands, holding them still into his until they no longer like they were shaking. Simon shot him a grateful smile and kissed his cheek. Now Jace's brain might've short-circuited for a few seconds before he remembered why Simon had done this as Ellen cooed. Right Simon's mother. Jace offered his best smile as they all headed to the bar.

 —————————

It went on for a few days, Ellen staying at their flat. Simon and her had a 34 minutes argument on who would sleep on the couch. Jace ended up proposing that Simon just join him in his room to end it. That's what they did. They'd had sleepovers as kids, tons of 'em so it wasn't much different. It wasn't awkward at all, moving in synch in the bathroom, laughing until late in the night because it was easy talking to each other. Thing is : Jace had a girlfriend. He got the reminder when she invited him on a movie date. He couldn't possibly say no to Maia after ignoring her for three days for no reason at all. She greeted him with a rather thorough kiss as he met her outside the theater. They both ended up giggling and a little late. But Jace was content.

No need to come up with yet another obnoxious nicknames like his competitors with Simon. ' _Will_ _you_ _pass_ _me_ _the_ _cereals_ _honeybun_ ?' ' _Of_ _course, can you give me pass me the coffee boo bear ?_ ' ' _Only if you hand me the journal, my little goldilocks.'_  ' _But of course my delightfult brunette of a other half_.' They could go one for days, even when Ellen wasn't there. It was instinctive by now.

—————————

What Jace had failed to notice was that Ellen was very much there. She saw him and Maia. She saw her son's boyfriend kissing another girl. And she saw red. She waited for the following day and a lunch out with her son to tell Simon what he saw. The two agreed on confronting Jace and went straight to the flat where Simon knew Jace would be because it was his day off.

 —————————

"Jace !" Simon entered the apartment very dramatically. The blond walked out of the kitchen, brows furrowed. "Yes?" Ellen was behind her son, arms crossed. "Jace are you cheating on me ?!" Simon asked, trying to sound offended and shocked. The blond blinked a few times before narrowing his eyes at Simon who begged with his eyes, gesturing at his mother with his head. Jace chose to inhale deeply and remain silent. "Aren't you going to say something young man ?!" Ellen interjected. Jace took another deep breath, trying to not move forward and just strangle Simon in front of his mom. "What is there to say ? There's something genuine between Maia and I.... I... I think I love her..." Simon's eyes widened almost comically. He knew how hard it was for Jace to say the word 'love' so hear that he loved Maia it was... It was... It... It hurt. Jace had never told him he loved him. And they'd been friend since forever... The brunette could hardly picture his life without Jace in it but clearly this was a one way street. "I...." A glint passed in Simon's eyes, tears filling them. "I forgive you." He muttered raspily. "It's... I... It's love." He shrugged. "You don't fight love. Even when you wish you could've with all of your heart. Even when you've been in denial for so long that you believed that you could simply ignore those feelings hard enough for them to disappear. Even when you, when you have to watch the person you love be in love with someone else because you didn't fight for love. But you didn't really fight the feeling either." He lowered his head. "You should've, but it's to easy to mess up things, line that are so blurry that you almost can convince yourself that you stand on the side that keeps things easy... I..." He shook his head. "I can't do this right now." He held a hand up, stopping anyone to even try to stop him. "But I forgive you. I swear I do. There's just someone I should talk to. Right now." He said before walking past his very confused mother and a very silent Jace.

 

As soon as Simon was out on the street he was pulling his phone out, within a few seconds, the person on the other line answered. It took a few ragged breath on his part and a familiar "Oh Simon..." came out of Clary's mouth. "I'm so stupid..." He muttered, hiccuping a little. "No, you're not, please, don't say things like that. not when I can't hug the bad thoughts out of you... Simon, you're so great, so so great in so many different ways... You're the only one who fails to see it..." Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he kept moving through the streets, too afraid someone would catch up with him if he stopped. "You should allow yourself to want things more Simon..." The redhead added. Simon sniffled loudly. "Clary, it's bad, it's so bad. He loves her and I'm so stupid... It's not a silly crush anymore." The redhead chuckled softly. "Simon it never was a silly crush, you just couldn't see it." He chuckled too, more bitter. "Why didn't you tell me ? Why didn't you tell me...?" Clary sighed softly. "Tell you that you're in love with your best friend ? Simon... I can't tell you what you feel. I know you, yes, but I can't tell you how or what to feel or when to feel it. You have to figure it out when you're ready." He laughed humorlessly. "I'm still not ready. I can't go back there. I... I can't face Jace. There's no way..." Ragged breaths again. "Simon, Simon, listen to me, where are you ? What do you see ?" He wheezed a little, unable to answer. "Simon, okay, let's play a game, I spy with my little eye. I see something yellow, it's tiny and yellow, what do I see ?" No answer, just heavy breathing. "Tiny and yellow, what do I see ?" He inhaled deeply before seeking nonetheless because he couldn't let down Clary. "A canary knitted on a woman's scarf ?" Clary let out a soft sigh of relief before forcing a small laugh. "That was very specific, but not quite..." Simon smiled and kept looking. "A half eaten lemon?" Clary chuckled. "Who justs randomly eats a lemons before throwing a half away ?" Simon laughed. "No idea." Clary smiled, her eyes falling shut. "Are you lying to me Simon ?" He gasped, feigning to be offended. "Fray, I am offended you would think so little of me." The brunette could literally picture his best friend rolling her eyes on the other side of the line. "Picture or it never happened." Simon chuckled. "Hang on." He said before carefully pulling the phone from his ear and take a quick, blurry picture to send." With Clary by his side, the world always seemed a little more bearable. The redhead giggled contagiously, ending up with the two of them bursting out of laughter together, despite being physically so far away...

  —————————

Jace was sitting on the the old leather sofa that he absolutely hated but would ferociously defend if someone ever advised him to throw it. Simon loved that couch, he loved the story it told, he loved the fact that his stupid add was probably now imprinted on it. Jace sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair as he tried to call Simon yet again. Ellen was sitting on a chair accross from him, eyes narrowed. "You love my son, don't you ?" She asked. Jace sighed before silently nodded and he tapped Simon's number again. He'd learnt it years ago. There were a very few numbers Jace knew by heart. Alec's. Isabelle's. His mother's. And Simon's. Max didn't have a phone yet but he would learn it. He learnt the number of anyone he truly loved. The blond sighed, choosing to disregard the realization that he had never bothered to learn Maia's for now. "You've never dated my son, have you ?" Ellen asked again, interrupting his train of thoughts as he tapped the number one more time. "Not really..." The blond admitted. Ellen chuckled. "That's Simon for you. Fake dating someone he should just be dating to impress me..." She shook his head. "You think I should be dating Simon ?" Jace asked softly, not noticing that he had let the call go to voicemail. "Oh Jace..." Ellen sighed softly. "When I came I expected to find Simon with someone who just didn't fit that he loved a lot more than he should. Like that poor Penny with Raphael... But when I saw the way you looked at him, not like he was the center of your world or like he'd hung the moon but simply like looking at him was knowing you would always have a home to go to... I, I knew you were right. I knew you were what he needed. Because you're the only person I've ever seem blush after being kissed on the cheek by Simon. He hands out kisses like candies on Halloween... But you blushed like it meant so much more to you... Like—" She was interrupted by the phone telling him that the message had been registered and sent. "Oh." Ellen brought a hand to her mouth. Jace shrugged. "It's fine. Simon probably won't listen to it. He seemed to be avoiding me...." Ellen silently nodded. "Am I right though ? Do you like my son ?" Jace shook his head. "I don't like Simon, I've never liked Simon. I've always loved him. It just kind of happens with him. He grows under you skin and you just don't want him to leave ever. But maybe, maybe I don't love Simon, maybe I'm... In love with Simon ?" He shook his head. "Maia's so great, so beautiful, so nice. And I'm such an ass... I can't do that. Neither to her not to Simon..." Ellen stood up from her seat and went to sit next to Jace, taking the phone from his hand as he dialed her son's number again. It was almost mechanical. The woman reached for Jace's hands and took them in theirs. "Jace, you need to remember to breath. You're not failing anyone. Yo haven't done anything wrong..." The blond looked away, swallowing hard, seeking for an air that wouldn't come. "Look at me Jace..." Ellen asked. The blond obeyed. "Let's count together. 1-2-3-5-9-7, say it with me, 1..." He repeated shallowly. "2..." She nodded in encouragement. "3...5..." He repeated. "9... and 7..." He let out a long sigh at the end. "How did you do that ?" She smiled fondly. "You had a small panic attack. And the human brain can't both try to focus on repeating the numbers in the specific order and panicking. It prioritized." Jace silently nodded.

 —————————

Simon had ended up at the Hunter's moon to see Penny because he knew she had an actual shift currently. He found her whispering with Raphael. They fell silent when he approached making him huff. "Do I look that awful ?" "Yes." The two answered in unisson. "Ugh, you two should date. But please don't. I can't handle it right now. I might throw half eaten lemons at you if you do." Penny smacked his shoulder with a towel. "Come on, what's up, shoot me." Simon sighed. "I told Jace I loved him-ish." The chocolate skinned girl narrowed her eyes. "Ish?" Raphael asked, just as skeptical. "Oh my god. Are you two synchronized now ? You're sound she's image ?" Raphael just blinked choosing to blame the mood more than the person. Penny rolled her eyes. "Simon.. Remember our rule ? You can only mop if you talk..." The brunette sighed and took a deep breath. "Jace told me he loved Maia and basically my reaction was enough for him to decipher that I loved him." Raphael snorted. "You two have been so dense for so long that I hardly believe it's true." Simon furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?" Penny and Raphael shared a look and both rolled their eyes. "Simon, each time you look away from Jace, he's looking at you, and each time he looks away, you steal a glance." "He steal glances my way...?" Simon asked, not yet allowing himself to look hopefully. "You're shitting right ? When you were on stage he seemed even prouder than your mom.." Raphael chuckled. "He looked so smitten it was painful to watch." Simon rolled his eyes. "As if you could notice that Santiago, you can't even see what's in front of your eyes." Penny glared at Simon who flipped her off. "No, no, that's actually quite hypocritical of the two of you now that I think about it. Raphael you come here like every night, buy a drink involving red wine that you don't even drink what exactly for huh ? You told Meliorn, the guy running on the highest sex drive we know that you were ace just to ruin something that could've been good if you gave it time just because you didn't want him to be the right one. And you," He gestured at Penny. "You talk about painful to watch pining but, it's so obvious when you look at him like he's everything you ever wanted but would never dare to grasp for. It's sad, really. And pathetic. You play tough and forthcoming, but you're pathetic." Raphael brought a hand to Simon's shoulder. "I believe you've said enough." Simon shook his head. "No, no, no. She's been pining so long, so so long, watching you, him, whatever does it matter anymore now that my chance is gone ? I'm saying you watched him go on tons of date, you listen to his relationship problems give him fucking good advices and for what huh ? Penny you're going to end up just like me, sad, pathetic and lonely and you'll have no one to mop to because you don't have anyone. Maybe you should consider letting people in instead of always, always sassing the—" A hand collided with his face. The barmaid headed straight for the back room, tears threatening to spill in her eyes. Raphael sighed deeply before going after her. And Simon was left alone. He pulled out his phone to call Clary when he noticed the amount of missed calls from Jace. He sighed and erased each and every one of them 'till the one with a message. Simon listened to his mom, once, twice, three times and neither of those times did he get Jace's reaction. He checked the other calls. Nothing. That's when what he had done hit him. So he walked out, seeking for a new place to hide at.

 —————————

"Maia, I'm so sorry..." Jace spoke before sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. "I get it Jace, I know the song, it's not you, it's me, I'm not ready." Jace shook his head. "Maia, you deserve so much better than me, I..." She brought a finger to his lips. "Cut the crap Wayland. I deserve the truth." Jace sighed deeply. "I'm in love with Simon." He answered making the girl sigh. "A part of me has always known, that's why I chose you because I thought you and Simon were an ex something, an ex maybe but in the past still, like Jordan and I. I wanted to fall out of love, I wanted a rebound, you proposed. And as the time passed I genuined thought we were going somewhere, Jace I..." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter. That's not what you need to hear right now. What you need to hear is good luck with Simon. Please don't call or text me. I need time to heal my own wounds." He silently nodded and watched her close the door on his face. Usually he was the one closing the door, her back very much pressed against it... The blond felt like a dick. But he also felt much lighter now that the truth was said. It was easier than he'd thought.

 —————————

"Simon ?" Magnus frowned, opening the door of his flat. The brunette chuckled. "So you know my name now ?" He asked bitterly. "Of course I know your name Shondra." Magnus answered, narrowing his eyes. "Now could you enlighten me as to why you're here or are you just going to be rude ?" Magnus asked, directing himself to the kitchen, knowing that Simon was following. "I fucked up." Magnus sighed softly, pouring himself a cup of tea. "You'll have to be more specific Siobhan." Simon drew in a deep breath, bracing himself for the word vomit to come. "I accidentally told Jace I love him right after he told me he was in love with Maia then I basically ran away and went straight to the Hunter's Moon to fet shitfaced but Penny and Rafael were there and I just couldn't shut up and I exposed the both of them but I was mean, so mean..." He shook his head, dropping onto a stool. "I don't know what happened, it's not me. Or maybe it's me. Maybe I was talking to myself through them... And I've been such a ginormous asshole... They'll never forgive me Magnus..." He whinned, letting his head fall against the marble counter counter in a small bang. Magnus put a mug of tea down in front of Simon before humming softly as he stirred his own beverage. "Have you tried apologizing ?" Simon looked up. "No, Penny slapped me so I left." The asian male let out a small chuckle. "Simon.... If you want to fix this, you have to try to fix this. Actively so. You can't run away from your problems nor hide in here. Alec and I are planning a private party tonight and it will hardly involve clothes." An amused smirked graced Magnus' lips as he noticed the obvious heat of Simon's whole face. "I... I don't know what to do..." He admitted shamefully. "I don't think I can fix that. Maybe I should just officially change my name to Jamon Pancetta and move to New Mexico..." Magnus snorted. "Let's call that plan Z and try to figure out 25 other solutions, okay ?" Simon whimpered but gave a small nod.

 —————————

Jace entered Hunter's Moon, same warry look as Simon a few hours ago. He was welcomed with a nasty glare of a certain hispanic. "You need to control your best friend Wayland." The blond frowned. "You saw Simon ? When ?" Raphael tssked. "Less than a hour ago and he's lucky Penny got to him before I could...." Jace crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh yeah? Because what would've happened ? You wouldn't dare damaging one of your precious suit, now, would you ?" Raphael's jaw visibly clenched. "You wanna bet on that Wayland ?" Jace's jaw clenched as well at the jab. Everybody knew he went by Lightwood now. It was the name he'd chosen for him. "No one's fighting on my hours and certainly not in the bar." A feminine exhausted voice came, a frown etched on her features. The two males looked at her and nodded, worrying blossoming in the both of them. "Stop looking at me like I'm some frail little thing or I'll punch the worry out of you." Penny spoke sharply. "I'm fine. Jace, you need to find Simon, whatever the fuck is wrong with him, you're the only one who can fix it. So please, fix it." Jace nodded and sighed before heading outside, phone out before he was as he called Simon once again.

 —————————

"You're oddly forgiving." Raphael spoke, searching for Penny's eyes. "Simon acted like an asshole, yes, but it was the first time." She shrugged. "And maybe I needed that to move on. I can't spend my life waiting on a love that won't come. I can't spend my life waiting on you..." Raphael swallowed with difficulty. "Then don't." He spoke, apathetic. Tears prickled in the foolish girl's eyes. Raphael frowned, visibly bothered by it. "Please don't cry..." He begged, wiping away the single tear that had rolled down her left cheek before his thumb diverted to her lips. "I can't give you what you want not what you deserve Penny, don't wait on me." She chuckled humorlessly. "What if what I want is you ? The real you. The asexual you. I don't care. I'm sapio and I can assure you that your smart is the exact amount of sexy I am looking for." Raphael chuckled, resting his forehead against her. "Only you to turn a loaded moment into a joke." Her turn to chuckle. "Story of my life."

 —————————

Simon hadn't answered his phone, but Magnus asked. Merely a hello before it was yanked away but it's all it took Jace to figure out where his best friend was. He banged at the door of his brother's flat, a slightly irritated Magnus opened. "He's in the kitchen. Fix him." The older male spoke before shrugging on a coat. "By the way don't even think about having sex in my home. Or I'll kill the both of you and then I'd have to kill Clarissa too for trying to avenge Simon. You wouldn't want that, now, would you ?" Jace swallowed thickly but shook his head. "Good." Magnus simply said before walking out to give them some intimacy.

"You're an idiot Simon Lewis." Jace said in lieu of a starter as he entered the kitchen. Simon froze on his seat. "But I'm an idiot too." The blond added, spinning the stool so that Simon was facing him. "I love you. I'm in love with you. So much. For so long. Simon, it's not you for now or for tomorrow, it's always been you and will always be you. You idiot." By now a tentative smile had made his way on Simon's lips. "We're both idiots. But we're idiots in love that belong to one another, right ?" Simon silently nodded before surging forward, bumping his head against Jace's nose. "Ow!" The blond interjected and lifted his head up, pinching his nose to stop the nose bleed. "Oh my g— Jace I'm so sorry..." The blond's face split into a grin that soon turned into an infectious laughter. Simon ended up joining in. The situation was ridiculous, really. They were ridiculous idiots. But they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just wanted to let you all know that I wasn't dead and still trying. But really rusty. The Raphael/OC side story was just for the fun of it. But if you'd like to see more of those, leave a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Still beta version.


End file.
